


Стиль, Дэнни!

by AgnessaAgni, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Seals (Animals)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Новая стрижка морского котика из отряда 5-0.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Стиль, Дэнни!

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: 5 кадров  
> Форма: комикс  
> Предупреждение: котиковый член анатомически достоверен с учетом комиксовых условностей:)

  



End file.
